Mi amor a Kouji, mi hermana gemela
by Akari Kuchiki
Summary: Kouichi se declara a su hermano después de conocerle... Pensando que es una chica. Segundo y ultimo capitulo subido. Fanfic escrito de forma cómica.
1. Chapter 1

Antes de nada… lo siento muchoooo, para todas las fans de Kouji (yo soy la primera), pero es que este fic se me ocurrió el otro día mientras dormía en clase de filosofía.jeje

Bueno, es un oneshot, que no me apetece mucho alargarlo…y no se si va a a causar tanta gracia como me ha hecho a mi…

Allí va!!!

---------------------------------------

**Mi amor a Kouji, mi hermana gemela o**

Mi nombre es Koichi Kimura, y desde hace un tiempo creo haberme enamorado de alguien cuyo amor es imposible, Kouji Minamoto, mi hermano gemelo. Nunca he sentido algo parecido hacia su persona, al principio era amistad, compañerismo, amor fraternal, pero hace poco comenzó a cambiar, y creo que lo mejor es decirle lo que siento para ahorrarme falsas esperanzas…

El día que me decidí dar el paso fue un día normal. Me levanté por la mañana y me dirigí al instituto, donde me junté con Kouji. Al llegar el recreo, siempre observaba que las chicas le miraban mucho… ¿Acaso son lesbianas y les gusta mi hermana? Se que hay caso¿pero todas chicas de mi clase y del instituto? Eso ya es una locura…

Al acabar el instituto, ambos nos separamos y ella se fue a comer con papá y yo me quedé con mamá, aunque por la tarde había quedado con ella en mi casa para hablar.

Comí sin ningún incidente, y al poco Kouji llegó. Hicimos la tarea juntos, y en el momento justo me decidí a contarle lo que de verdad sentía….

-Oye Kouji, quiero que sepas que… ¡estoy completamente enamorado de ti! Eres lo más bonito del mundo, y te quiero con locura. Se que nuestro amor es imposible, pero me da igual, lucharé junto a ti contra esas barreras si es necesario…

-¿Vas en serio?

-Si, completamente.

-Koichi, no sabía que sentías eso por mi… yo también te quiero como algo más, pero me daba mucho miedo decirte todo lo que siento…

-Genial, pero…hay algo que no entiendo… jeje… verás, me da igual que tu nombre sea algo… como decirlo, masculino, pero yo creo que te pega… Pero lo que no entiendo es por qué vistes de esa forma… Puede que no tengas mucho pecho, pero alguna camiseta de tirantes y algún vestido podrías llevar de vez en cuando… Tampoco te he visto nunca con falda, pero seguro que te queda genial… Me encanta cuando llevas el pelo suelto, te queda genial, estas preciosa, pero no se por qué siempre te dejas esos mechones por delante, te dan aspecto de chico…Pero me da igual, te quiero tal y como eres.

-….

-¿Kouji¿Te pasa algo?

-¿Vas en serio?

-Si, siento todo eso por ti o.

-¿DE VERDAD TE CREES QUE SOY UNA CHICA?¡¡¡¿¿PERO DE QUE VAS??!!!ME LARGO DE AQUÍ, ERES IDIOTA!! ò.ó

Ese fue el peor error de mi vida… ¡¡¡¡Confundí a mi hermano con una chica!!!!! No se como pude hacer eso… aunque eso explicaba muchas cosas…su forma de ser, de vestir…y otras cosas que no creo que sea momento para decir…

Pero me da igual, yo le sigo queriendo… espero que con el tiempo se le pase esta equivocación que podría haber tenido cualquiera…

-----------------------------------

Bueno, que os ha parecido??No es gran cosa, se me ocurrió en clase, y creo que es mas maja siendo corta que una historia de muchos capítulos, aunque a lo mejor me planteo seguirla…

Espero que os guste y que os riais como yo lo hice en clase imaginándome esta escena xD me echaron la bronca por empezar a reírme en clase sin mas!!

Jeje, Mata ne!!


	2. Chapter 2

El amor hacia mi hermana gemela…

**El amor hacia mi hermana gemela…**

**Hikari: **Hello!! No me atrevía a continuar este fic, ya que es algo cutre y no tenia por donde pillarlo… pero tenia la continuación por casa y total… lo publico y ya está! Así por lo menos intento entretener un poquillo a la gente…. n/n

Espero que aunque sea un poco, os guste!

Mata nee!!

**--**

**Capitulo 2**

(…)

Eso fue lo último que escribí en mi diario, antes de que todas las demás hojas las tirase a la basura tras un arrebato mío.

¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? Supongo que el amor me cegó, pero… ¿¡tan estúpidamente!?

¡He confundido a mi hermano con una chica! Aunque claro, ya me dijo mi abuela que cuando un chico es muy guapo se parece a una chica… Con ese pelo tan liso y largo… Cuando lo lleva suelto está guapísimo, y de espaldas se le confunde claramente con una chica.

Too esto me ha aclarado muchas cosas. Entre ellas en carnaval, que se puso un vestido precioso con unos lazos rosas en la cabeza a juego. Yo pensaba que no iba disfrazado… ¡Pero en realidad si!

¡Iba disfrazado de una chica! Pero ese día no fui el único que le confundió, ya que muchas chicas le tomaron como una de ellas y en más de una ocasión se la llevaron a los baños y a mirarse ropa con ellas. Mmmm, creo que esto ahora no viene a cuento…

Hace rato que hemos acabado de comer, y ni siquiera me ha mirado cuando se ha subido a su habitación… esto va fatal.

Me dirijo a su habitación y entro en silencio sin llamar. Está tumbado sobre la cama, y la habitación se encuentra oscura. Mejor así, por lo menos, no podrá ver mi cara, me da mucha vergüenza todo, y lo peor es que se que aun así me quiere, o fue lo ultimo que me dijo.

Me acerco un poco más a la cama y me siento lentamente a su lado, muy cerca de su cabeza. No debería hacer lo que estoy a punto de hacer, pero es mejor que hacer nada. O me perdona, o lo he perdido para siempre…

Me decido a hacer lo que estoy pensando, y me acerco poco a poco a sus labios, mientras voy cerrando los ojos. Le doy un suave beso en los labios temiendo que me aparte, pero no lo hace, es más, continua con él, cosa que me asombra.

Creo que está dormido, no importa, mejor así, ya me disculparé mas tarde…

Intento incorporarme, pero unos brazos me lo impiden. Me giro y veo a Kouji con los ojos abiertos. Me está mirando de forma dura, pero no me hecho atrás. Debo pedirle perdón.

-Hermano, por favor, perdóname. No se como pude ser tan estúpido. Me da igual que seas mi hermano o mi hermana, yo te quiero muchísimo y lo que siento por ti no lo he sentido nunca por nadie…

-Yo también te quiero mucho, pero sigue sin entrarme en la cabeza que llegases a pensar que soy una chica. Es algo irracional, ninguna persona lo haría…

-Ya te he pedido disculpas mil veces. No se que me paso, si quieres hago lo que sea por tu perdón.

-No necesito que hagas nada por… espera… ¿lo que quiera?- me dice kouji sonriendo.

-Si.

-Entonces te perdono, pero a cambio tendrás que hacer algo por mí… -dice él mirándome mientras me acercaba a él y me daba otro beso…

--

"Por fin todo está solucionado, ahora estoy saliendo con él y todo, solo me pidió algo, ha cambiado todo muchísimo, somos como nunca lo hemos sido, felices, y…bueno, solo tengo que hacer lo que me pidió durante 3 meses… He cambiado de forma de vestir, y tengo que imitar una forma de ser que no pega nada conmigo, pero no me importa, yo hago lo que sea por él, le quiero muchísimo.

Así es mi vida ahora, mucho mejor que antes, así que ya termino de escribir. Ojala vaya todo bien a partir de ahora…

"Yumiko" Kimura

P.D.: TENGO QUE SER DURANTE 3 MESES UNA CHICA… Y VESTIR COMO TAL….T.T…"

--

**Hikari: **No me decidía a terminarla, pero bueno… aquí está el último capítulo. Ahora si que se ha acabado, jaja, espero que os haya gustado, aunque es uno de los fics más cutres que he hecho… jajajajajajaja.

Acepto todo tipo de reviews n/n…


End file.
